A notch higher
by acus magnetica
Summary: Nami and Usopp have a little one-night stand AU, fluffy, one shot.


Strong hands cupped her breasts, rough engineer hands squeezing soft and delicate skin.

She felt his hot breath tickling her neck, while his mouth explored her shoulder and than all the way down her spine.

She was shivering with pleasure and anticipation, every muscle screaming and aching for more.

"You really wanna go the whole way?" he whispered in her ear and continued kissing her neck, finding each sweet spot, where her skin was thinning and baring her pulse.

He wouldn't lose direction, would he? He wouldn't brag, would he? He would simply aim the muzzle at the right spot and fire away, never missing the target, wouldn't he?

"Just tell me", he hushed into her ear.

She didn't know, she couldn't decide. She felt so save encircled by his legs, save and sound with every kiss and every caress of his hands that made her blush and moan.

Moan loudly, as one of his hands stroked downwards over her belly, right between her thighs. Could she dare to sleep with him?

"You're not a scaredy cat, are you Nami?" he asked.

"No" she replied, her voice weak and shaky, laced with lust and longing.

"Shall we", he whispered into her ear, "Take it a notch higher then?"

"Mh - hm", she nodded and knew right here and then that she would give him all she had to offer.

She felt him moving behind her, shifting his weight while getting onto his knees.

Nami turned around to face him, watching him undress.

His hair was a tangled, black mess. His eyes dark, glistening with pleasure. His whole body had changed in the past 2 years.

He had grown more muscular, looking manly and yet intimidating in the dim light of her cabin. And still he was all she was longing for right now. Him, only him, nobody else.

And he could see it. Feel it in every single move she made every breath and vaguely suppressed moan she had uttered during the last hour.

After undressing himself he discarded his yellow trousers and his boxers on the floor and climbed back onto the bed. One last questioning look, one last reassuring smile and he leaned in for a kiss.

A slow one, growing rough and passionate giving him the chance to explore her mouth with his tongue, to meet hers and battle for domination, a battle he easily won.

When they broke the kiss to breathe he gently pushed her down onto the bed, encircling her waist with his left arm, while his right hand brushed past her breast and then reached out to fetch something from the nightstand.

"What's that?" Nami asked getting a little worried.

"A condom?" Usopp answered, sensing her irritation he added "I can assure you Nami, you won't regret this."

"You won't…you know…" she stopped, feeling awkward and silly right now.

"I won't brag, I will not tell the others. Promise" and he gave her his trademark everything – will – be – okay - smile.

"Okay… sorry if I have ruined the mood…" she said blushing deeply and buried her face in his shoulder to hide her shame.

"Don't worry and stop hiding, you're looking utterly cute right now." He said and kissed her scalp.

There she was in his strong arms, feeling save like in the beginning, feeling the same tingling coiling in her stomach and the same need to feel him inside her.

Usopp kissed her and gently stroked her back, fully prepared to be turned down by her once again.

Nami nestled against his broad chest, brushing her nose and lips over his throat, reveling in his scent. All musky and laced with a whiff of gun powder.

She kissed his skin all the way up till she met his ear, whispering: "I thought you wanted to take it a notch higher?"

She could feel him smile against her skin and decided it was time to continue. She took the condom out of his hand and Usopp understood, firm arms dragging her up with him as he sat up on his heels.

They kissed and Nami sneaked a peek of his manhood.

"You're quite big", she whispered against his lips while breaking the condom wrapper open.

"You think so" he answered playfully and breathed in deeply when she unrolled the condom over his erected member.

"Yeah" she replied and kissed him again.

Usopp pulled her flush against his chest, making her spread her legs. Nami moaned into his mouth feeling his manhood nudge at her entrance.

She sank back in his arms, successfully pulling him back down on the mattress. She was lost in his arms, in his kiss, in his whole presence and she was still craving for more.

Unknowingly she spread her legs even more so that Usopp had to lift her pelvis a tiny bit for better excess. He kissed her deep to distract her while he entered her slowly.

Nami gasped and reared up to get as much physical contact as possible.

"Goodness…", she mewled into the nape of his neck and Usopp gave her some time to adjust.

Then he started to move, at first gentle and after Nami had met his rhythm his thrusts grew more and more powerful.

She clung to him, her hands on his shoulders with her nails leaving deep scratch marks down his back.

They kissed and Nami wrapped her legs around Usopps' waist to pull him even deeper in.

She moaned loudly, gasped and muttered his name.

Incoherent words with a single meaning: More.

Every thrust ripped through her, tearing mewls and gasps of pleasure from her lungs.

Each little wet sound and begging mutter was pure music to his ears.

Entangled and enwind he kept on rocking into her, pleasuring her with every deep thrust, with every little rock of his hips.

Nami felt her climax building up and could tell from his ragged breath and strong, fast thrusts that he was close to completion as well.

One more thrust and she came, cursing his name to the deepest pits of hell and back to heaven again, heard him groan as her world blinked and went black and silent for a few seconds.

She felt Usopp collapsed onto the mattress next to her and pull her flush against his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat, strong and steady.

"God…" he whispered and kissed her.

They had been lying in bed for a while by now when he slowly got up and started getting dressed.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you stay for the night?" she suggested.

"The other will know it then."

"I don't care."

Secretly she wished him to stay, keep her warm, keep her company, keep her save, but she wouldn't force him to stay.

Usopp took a deep breath, weighting up the consequences of his decision. Finally he gave in and slipped back under the blanket and cuddled up to her before they fell asleep, all save and sound and snuggled together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: I know it's a bit too fluffy, but I hope you still liked it._


End file.
